


Souls A'fire

by Aeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Omega Jackson, Omega Verse, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon/pseuds/Aeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Jackson Whittemore as he keeps going through heats at inopportune moments. </p><p>Each chapter a different heat. Pretty much: smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is going into his second heat. Derek has a cure for what ails him, even it is horrifically embarrassing and uncomfortable for all involved.
> 
> Pretty much: smut.

Jackson sat in his room, reading… well, he had no fucking idea what he was reading. His mind was elsewhere; on Aiden's thick calves, on Scott's tight abs, and on Derek's...

Fuck. He discarded the book in frustration, violently hurling it at the bin before collapsing back on to his bed. This omega thing was out of control. Was he doomed to live out his years as a slave to his inner wolf's desires? His dry cleaning bills would be sure to go up at the rate at which kept involuntarily soaking his pants with spunk and… whatever fucking lubey liquid kept seeping from his hole. He had no idea what to call it and was over thinking about it.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Fuck off," he barked. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. All he wanted to do was marinate in his own shame and try whacking off a couple more times. His next heat was setting in. He could feel it in his bones; a warm sensation spreading from his core out to his fingertips. 

The door opened to reveal Derek. "Hey," Derek said slowly, scrunching his nose as he walked in to the room. All of the blood drained from Jackson's face. Were his pheromones really that strong? He turned away from Derek, embarrassed. 

"This will stop your heat," Derek said through clenched teeth.

Jackson cautiously turned back around to face Derek, but was distracted by what was definitely a tent developing in Derek's pants. Jackson gulped, horrified but unable to look away from 10 man tent being erected before his eyes.

"It's the pheromones," Derek coughed awkwardly. His eyes were dark with pupils so dilated they threatened to engulf all of the colour in his eyes. 

With a bit of effort, Jackson tore his eyes away from Derek's crotch to his outstretched hand. Resting on his palm was a small plastic cup full of white… goo?

Jackson rolled his eyes, "another of Jennifer's bullshit tonics? I'm not drinking that, it looks like cum."

"It's not for drinking."

Jackson's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT! I'm not… it's not actually… what the fuck do you want me to do with it?"

"The only way to sate your biological instinct to be breed is for you to receive the semen of an alpha," Derek said through grit teeth, just as the veins in his neck began to distend into plain view. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jackson groaned, throwing himself back onto the bed. "Whose cum is it?" he added bitterly.

"Mine."

Jackson became painfully hard at the thought of Derek's cum. He wanted it, he wanted all of it and he wanted it now. He quickly tried to will away thoughts of Derek naked and sweaty on top of him so that he could focus on the situation at hand. The annoyingly familiar tingle of wetness creeping down his leg told him that he was not doing a very good job at focusing.

Derek groaned. "Jackson, please just take it so that we can stop your heat. I've already had to chain Ethan up in the greenhouse, and I'm not sure how much longer Aiden can hold out."

Jackson looked mournfully at the jar. He wanted it so bad, but he didn't want Derek to know that he wanted it. That would be weird. Wait, no, he didn't want it! He didn't need Derek to not know that he wanted it, because he didn't want it.

"It's going cold. It won't be as effective if it's… erm, cold," Derek said through laboured breath. His chest was heaving.

Jackson haphazardly took the cup off of Derek. "Um… so do I just… do I put it…"

"In your ass, yes."

Jackson gulped. "Derek, I don't…"

Derek sighed. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No!" I'm more than capable of putting your cu… I can do it," he answered darkly.

"Okay," Derek breathed, "just remember that we're tricking your body into thinking you've been bred. So you need to really get it in there."

Jackson turned away from Derek, too horrified to even look at him. He'd only just met the guy a couple of months ago, and now he was receiving instructions from said guy on how to put cum in his ass? What was his fucking life!

"I can do it, Derek," Jackson growled. "Just get out."

Derek nodded, practically running of the room. Jackson sighed and looked at the cup of Derek's fresh cum. He unscrewed the lid and groaned; it smelled amazing. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He wasn't gay. He wasn't attracted to Derek. He wasn't a slave to his desires. He was Jackson fucking Whittemore; star lacrosse player and aspiring Chief Justice of the Supreme Court.

He resolved himself to just get it over with, after all the last thing he wanted was for Aiden or Scott to bust down the door and forcedly ravage him. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. Okay, he wanted a little bit. No!

He growled with frustration, removing his pants and laying back on the bed. He lifted his heels to the ceiling and scooped some of the cum out of the cup. The smell was intoxicating; the earthen, sweaty musk of an alpha. It smelled delicious, and every nerve in Jackson's body begged him to taste it. What could one taste hurt? No one was watching.

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked. Jackson's blood went hot, his cock becoming inexplicably harder as his hole began to weep more, begging to be filled; filled full of Derek's hot cum.

He scooped more out of the cup and with two fingers plunged it into the clenching velvety heat between his thighs. He gasped as he moved his fingers in and out, fucking himself with Derek's cum. It felt so good, but he needed more. He pulled out and poured the rest of the cup onto his hand. He quickly mashed the rest of it on his hole before pushing it in. 

He moaned and gasped as he continued fucking himself, seeing visions of Derek sweating and panting above him, pushing his cock inside of him, taking him, owning him, claiming him…

He hit a spot that made him see stars and his breathing hitched. He picked up the pace, moving his fingers faster and faster until he could feel the orgasm building up inside of him. His body started to tingle as the light started to build behind his eyelids. He moaned with abandon, too debauched to even consider feeling ashamed by what he was doing, or feeling embarrassed by who could hear him.

Jackson stifled a scream as thick ropes of cum burst from his cock and onto his chest. Relief washed over him. He settled back into his bed, exhausted though at peace…

He would hate himself in an hour, he told himself as he licked the cup clean and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, very inconveniently, goes unexpectedly into his third heat while Derek is out of town protecting Stiles or some shit. Scott races in to save the day.

Derek had assured him that his next heat wasn't due for another two months.

"We don't need to worry about it for another two months," were his exact words, as he circled a date on the calendar in the kitchen. Putting aside the sheer embarrassment of Derek tracking his heat cycle on the communal calendar, he had been wrong. Fucking wrong.

Jackson decided the universe hated him, not only because his heat had come three weeks early, but because Derek was out of town protecting Stiles from Jennifer or some shit.

Jackson sat in the shower, head against the wall, mourning what his life had become. What was he going to do? He didn't necessarily want to have to go through the ordeal of sticking Derek's cum in his ass again, but it was certainly better than the alternative of being forcedly bred by another of the wolves in the house.

His dick went hard at the thought of Derek's cum, as memories of how good it had tasted flooded his mind. His mouth watered at the memories. He shook his head, attempting to rattle the thoughts from his brain. Ethan’s strong heaving chest popped into his mind…

The heat was definitely setting in. It wasn't just the involuntarily lewd thoughts of all of the alphas naked and sweaty and on top of him. It was also that warm sensation spreading out from his core, making his limbs feel gooey and weak. A dead giveaway was his ass, which had been slippery and slick with arousal for hours now, waiting to receive, to be entered…

If his first two heats had taught him anything, it was that any hour now he would start burning up, be incapable of thinking rationally and would start trying to mount anything remotely phallic-looking. Another lesson sorely-learned from his very first heat, was that once the heat fully set in, every fucking alpha in scenting-distance would start barging down his door. And he did want that. Shit. He DIDN'T want that. He still had his dignity. He was not going open his thighs to any alpha and be bred like a bitch. He was Whittemore, for fucks sake. Was, he thought bitterly.

What the fuck was he going to do? There were three young, impulsive, alphas downstairs and it wouldn't be long before they came knocking on his door. Without any of Derek's semen, how was going to stop the heat? Derek was older than the other three; a born wolf; more in control of his instincts and urges. He doubted any of the other three had enough self-control to spunk in a cup and bring it to him. Even if he did believe they could do it, he definitely didn’t want to ask them.

Jackson hit his head on the shower wall and muttered a curse. Why had he left this so long? He should have known that his heat was coming on.

Looking back, the cues were obvious. The alphas, including Derek, had kept bringing him food and feeding him. They had kept touching him; petting him; nuzzling their noses into the crook between his shoulder and neck. Aiden had even snarled at Erica and pushed his way protectively in front of him when she had punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Looking back, they were clearly under the influence of his pre-heat pheromones; the ones that drove alphas to woo and protect their potential breeding partner just as they were becoming fertile.

He should've picked up on it, he was such a fucking idiot.

He was starting to get hot, starting to feel gooey and desperate. He reached up and turned off the hot water tap completely, revelling in the feeling of cold water raining down on his burning skin.

The answer was burningly obvious. He needed cum from one of them.

No.

He could just ride this out. Surely the heat would stop by itself given time? How else would omegas who didn’t know any alphas survive? Or did omegas only go through heat in the presence of alphas? Or was there no such thing as an omega who didn’t know any alpha? He really should have listened to Derek harder. Hmm, he bet Derek looked amazing without a shirt…

At some point he realised that he was whining, like dog that was being ignored by his owner. Jesus, what was happening to him? He reached down to where he felt the heat burning the most. Slowly he slipped a finger into his slippery hole and started working. Perhaps it would relieve some of the heat. He didn’t know enough to be sure, but dammit he could still try.

He started panting as he picked up the pace, fucking himself with his fingers, moving in and out of the wet velvety entrance between his legs. A moan escaped his lips as he pictured Aiden holding him down and slowly sliding his cock inside…

A knock sounded on the bathroom door and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

"Fuck off," he yelled as best as he could, though it came out strangled, needy.

"Jackson?" Scott said in reply.

Fuck. Scott was here. This was it, he was doomed.

"Can I come in?"

The sound of Scott's voice made his skin tingle in anticipation of what might come next. His dick hardened. Release was knocking at his door, and he desperately wanted to invite it in. Without even thinking, he started moving his fingers harder and faster, searching for that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

"No," Jackson barked. "Go away." He kept going, feeling the orgasm building up deep within.

"I'm coming in," Scott warned, before opening the door.

Jackson pulled his fingers out and flushed a deep red, as Scott entered and took in the sight of him in the shower.

It didn’t escape Jackson’s notice at how Scott’s nostrils flared as he immediately started breathing through his mouth. The rock hard bulge in Scott’s pants didn’t escape his notice either. It was staring at him, daring him.

"Fuck McCall," Jackson whined, "I said go away! In what language does that mean, ‘please, barge on in?'!"

The words were hollow. He could hear himself saying them, but there was no substance to them. He couldn't take his eyes off of the growing bulge in Scott's pants.

"I'm here to help," Scott said carefully. "You're going into heat."

"You're a genius," Jackson replied bitterly, standing as he turned off the water. He quickly grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist, desperately trying to think of an escape plan that would put as much distance between himself and Scott as possible. The heat was starting to burn through his brain and all he could think of was that damn bulge in Scott’s pants. He just needed to look again. Just once more. Very quickly. He would definitely leave the room after one more look…

Scott followed where Jackson was looking, noticing the expanding bulge in his pants. He looked uncomfortable for a second, but pressed on. "Erica helped me restrain the twins, but we don't know how long the chains will hold. We need to do something, while I can still restrain myself."

Jackson snapped out of his reverie, exiting the bathroom and walking quickly to the far side of the room. Thoughts of Scott tearing off his pants were filling his mind. His mind was racing and he couldn’t think of a goddamn thing with the sound of fantasy moans screaming in his head. Fuck, Scott looked strong.

“Jackson!” Scott yelled, frustrated. “What can I do?”

"I don't want you to fuck me." Jackson whispered. He was scared, he would admit. He’d never had sex with a man before. He wasn’t even sure that we gay. He wanted to be in control of his body, not his hormones.

Scott’s eyes softened. “Jackson… I… You…” he paused; looking to the floor in what Jackson guessed was an attempt to collect his thoughts. “I would never hurt you or do anything that you didn’t want. I want to protect you.”

Jackson nodded.

"How did Derek stop your last heat?"

"He came in a cup and I..."

Scott nodded in understanding, immediately spinning around and going back into the bathroom. He closed the door after him.

Jackson threw himself onto the bed. His breathing was heavy and sweat was pouring off of him. Muscles everywhere were aching and every fibre in his body was begging him to follow Scott into the bathroom and get on all fours.

He listened eagerly to the sounds Scott was making in the bathroom. He listened to the sigh of relief as Scott removed his pants. He listened to the soft pants that Scott was making as he stroked his cock. He could smell pre-cum and it was making him painfully hard. What he would do to taste it…

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna cum!" Scott grunted.

Jackson licked his lips. He was too far gone to even pretend that he didn't want it.

"Shit! I don't have anything to cum in to!"

Frustrated, unbelievably horny and annoyingly desperate for Scott’s cum, Jackson gave in. "Just come in my ass!" He growled.

"What? No!" I'll find something."

Jackson could’ve screamed. "McCall, please! I can't take the heat anymore, just do it."

A beat. The door to the bathroom rolled open and Scott walked out. The wind was practically knocked out of him, as he took in the sight of Scott's naked form; all corded muscles, sweaty, tight abdominals and strong shoulders…

"Are you sure?" Scott asked once more, catching Jackson's eyes.

He nodded in response, throwing his towel to the side and lying on his back. He lifted his legs in the air and exposed his wet hole. Scott followed the movements with eager and hungry eyes, moaning as he caught of Jackson’s entrance. He reached out a hand briefly before thinking better and pulling away, continuing to stroke his cock furiously. He let out a groan.

“I’m close,” he whispered hungrily.

Jackson licked his lips, wriggling his ass closer to Scott. Scott pressed the very tip of the head of his dick into Jackson's entrance, continuing to stroke as he did so.

He heard Scott groan loudly as the tip breached his tight, wet ring of muscles. But he went no further. “You’re pussy’s so wet,” he whispered, leaning in so close that Jackson could feel the heat of Scott’s breath on his face. “Good omega.”

Jackson could feel his own orgasm building as he stroked his cock, looking into Scott’s dark hungry eyes.

“I’m gonna cum,” Scott moaned. “Do you want my cum Jackson?”

What happened to the sweet doe-eyed Scott that he usually had to put up with?

“Do you want it?” Scott growled, baring his teeth.

“Please,” his voice cracked, “give it to me.”

Scott threw back his head and roared as cum shot from his cock straight into Jackson’s waiting hole. Jackson moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. It smelled amazing and it felt amazing.

Scott pushed into Jackson all the way, filling him completely. The orgasm ripped through him suddenly, sending him over the edge until he himself was cumming.

***

When he awoke, he found himself underneath the covers of his bed, an arm gently slung around his waist. He pulled away automatically, preparing the bitter and defensive insult in his mind.

Scott grumbled at the loss of heat, and pulled Jackson back into a lying position. Jackson found himself pliable beneath his warm touch, moving easily back into a spooning position. Scott snuffled happily into the crook of Jackson’s neck, before pulling him in even closer.

Jackson sighed and relaxed back into Scott’s body. He would throw him out in a couple of hours, but for now he was exhausted and was enjoying the heady scent of sex that lingered in the air. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, even as felt Scott’s fingers absently circling around his cum-slicked hole.

He would hate himself later, he knew.

 _Worth it_ , he thought as a sweet dreamless sleep descended on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Ethan & Aiden. Yes? Maybe a splash of mpreg in later chapters? I don't know. What do you guys think?


End file.
